


Кошки-мышки

by Melis_Ash



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Kitty is Jamie protege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU, где Китти стала протеже не Шерлока, а Джейми. Она мотается по свету и разной степени (не)законности добывает для Джейми произведения искусства.





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Мориарти.


End file.
